


Heir to the Empire

by kirallie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, No Incest, Padme did not have twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Very AU. With the Empire getting close Obi-Wan takes Luke on the run. but maybe running was the wrong thing to do, or will it end up being the best thing for the Galaxy?





	

_Disclaimer: no form of Star Wars belongs to me. Bits of the movies and some stuff I’ve picked up from reading other fics._

_If you like SG-1 and Star Wars I found a great fic on Archive of Our Own. Look in my bookmarks and you’ll find it, has a really neat way of merging the two universes. A Star to Steer By by dogmatix, norcumi._

**Heir to the Empire**

 

Obi-Wan crept into the homestead silently, utilising skills he hadn’t needed since the end of the war, since Cody…. he shook those thoughts off fast. He had spent years going over what had happened that day, how his men could have turned on him like that after everything they had been through and the only result of such thoughts was depression. He slipped into the small bedroom and looked down at the boy sleeping on the bed, hands shaking slightly at the sight, he looked so much like his Father. He sent a Force suggestion to sleep at him, not wanting him to wake, and then moved silently around the room, gathering the boys’ clothes and a few personal belongings before lifting the child from the bed and leaving the farm. He was lighter than his Father had been at this age, shorter too, which made life easier. He was not as young as he once was after all. He felt sorry for Beru and Owen but he had tried to reason with them. The Empires presence on Tatooine was increasing and the likelihood of discovery too great. They had begun taking census data of everyone on the planet and it was only a matter of time until they reached the more remote farms. Maybe if Luke had been given their name but Owen had refused and Obi-Wan knew as soon as the name Skywalker was sent out that either the Emperor or Vader would come to claim or kill the boy. He drove the speeder back to his hut where he’d hidden a ship, loading the child and their possessions on-board before taking off. Once safely in hyperspace he removed the Force suggestion and waited for the twelve-year-old to wake.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan watched as Luke slowly levitated a block. He was a fast learner, soaking up anything Obi-Wan taught him and it was uplifting to be teaching again, especially such an eager student. He may look like his Father but his personality was a lot like Padme, stubborn yes, but also an excellent listener and patient. But his piloting skills were all Anakin, without a single formal lesson he had been able to evade an imperial patrol after Obi-Wan had been incapacitated. How much more would Luke have flourished within the Temple? But that could never be. He still wondered if he’d done the right thing, basically kidnapping the boy but Owen would have never agreed and the Empire had been getting too close, too many people still knew the name Skywalker and would love to get their hands on his son.

 

Luke let go of the blocks and went to sit beside the man he had once thought of as a mad hermit, finding out he was a Jedi and had been a General in the Clone War alongside his Father had been a shock. He could understand why Uncle Owen had told him his Father was a freighter pilot, being related to a Jedi would be dangerous. He loved his lessons and getting to fly but he missed them as well. It was too dangerous to even let them know he was alright, what must they think after six months? they had to think he’d run away and that hurt. He leant into Obi-Wan who smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Well done Luke.” He praised and received a shy smile in return. “Now we” He fell silent even as they both grabbed on to stay in their seats. As soon as the ship stabilised Luke was up and running for the cockpit, Obi—Wan on his heels, a growing feeling of dread in his heart.

 

Luke gasped as he saw the two ships before them, a massive Star Destroyer was directly ahead, off to the side was an Interdictor, explaining how they had been pulled from hyperspace. He took a deep breath and threw their much smaller ship into a spin to throw off anyone targeting them, he had to get them out of range of the interdictor fast.

 

“Tie fighters.” Obi-Wan warned.

 

“See them.” Luke answered even as his teacher moved to handle the limited weapons. They were too outmatched and they both knew it but that didn’t stop them trying. “Tractor beam, I can’t break it.” The thirteen-year-old finally said before powering down the engines and looking at Obi-Wan.

 

“I am sorry Luke.” He pulled the boy close and Luke hugged him back tightly. As the ship was pulled into the docking bay they stood and went to the main area, Luke obediently crawling into the small smugglers hole to hide while Obi-Wan removed his robe and prepared to fight. At forty-eight and after twelve years living in exile he knew his skills had diminished but he would defend Luke to the death. As the ramp was forced open he heard the dreaded sound of mechanical breathing before he even glimpsed the monstrosity his former apprentice had become.

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

 

“Vader.” He held his lightsaber in one hand, unlit for now.

 

“It has been a long time, my old Master, you should have stayed hidden. Now with your death the end of the Jedi will be complete.”

 

“Strike me down and I shall become more powerful than you could ever imagine.” He stated calmly, staring into the mask. He didn’t even flinch as the red blade appeared, blocking the blow instinctively with his own blue blade. The ship had a hold big enough for duelling, it was where he’d been teaching Luke after all, and neither of them was young enough for the more acrobatic forms of battle. As they fought he ever so gently began closing off the bond to Luke, not wanting the child to feel the agony of his death as he had his own Masters.

 

Vader attacked relentlessly, he would remove this last link to Skywalker, to weakness. He blamed him as much as himself for the death of his Angel, Kenobi had left him to burn so why hadn’t he saved her and the baby? Finally, Kenobi was too slow to block and his blade slid right through him even as their eyes met and he saw sadness in blue ones before suddenly Kenobi’s clothes collapsed to the ground, but there was no body. “Tear this ship apart.” He ordered, summoning Kenobi’s saber.

 

In the hole Luke bit his hand to hold back the scream as he saw Ben cut down. He curled into a tighter ball, trying to remain hidden and safe as he heard the Stormtroopers beginning to tear their home apart.

 

“My Lord.”

 

“Yes Captain.” Vader glanced at the Stormtrooper who held out a shirt, too small for Kenobi.

 

“There is evidence of a second passenger, by all appearances a child.” He reported and Vader closed his eyes, reaching through the Force, yes, with Kenobi dead he could now sense a second presence but was the child still on board or had they left the ship?

 

“Take extra care, search for smuggler holes and the like. I want the child, alive and unharmed. Stun if necessary Captain.”

 

“Yes sir.” He saluted and returned to the ship. Vader returned to the Bridge, ordering them to resume their previous course.

 

Luke screamed as the covering was pulled aside and hands reached in, he kicked and bit but it was no use. He struggled to pull his Father’s lightsaber but then something cold touched his neck and the world went dark. The Stormtroopers laid him down carefully and the Captain couldn’t help staring for a second before pulling out his com to inform Lord Vader they had the child. He reminded him of his one-time General, though far younger. Minutes later Vader swept aboard and stared at the child, anger surging as he took in ounce familiar features. “Take him to medical, full blood work and check the records to identify his parents.”

 

“At once My Lord.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader stared down at the still unconscious child he had moved to his own quarters along with a bed. He was so small and yet the data said he was thirteen, at that age he had been taller. Padme’s son…. His son, and Kenobi had stolen him from him. His old Master had died too quickly. He reinforced his shields as his anger caused the child to move restlessly on the bed, a frown marring his face. As soon as his shields were firm the child settled, still too heavily sedated to wake. He looked so much like Skywalker, with her height and slighter build. But how had the child lived? Had Kenobi cut the child from her dead body? And how much had he taught the boy? He’d seen the lightsaber the boy had carried and had been surprised to find it was his old one, although perhaps it was fitting in a way. But if the boy was too far along the path of the Jedi it would be hard to make him see the truth and join him.  He pulled himself away and went to his meditation pod, allowing the machines to remove his helmet while he settled into meditation, letting the Dark Side fill him.

 

Waking up was hard, his body was so heavy. But finally, he forced his eyes open to find a black ceiling above him. Slowly he managed to roll to his side and then sit up, the room spinning. He took a deep breath and reached for the Force, letting it flow threw him and clear the drugs from him. Drugs…. Obi-Wan! He looked around, fighting down his fear to find he was in a dark, utilitarian room with a round pod in the middle. He got up and looked around for a way out, a weapon, anything. His lightsaber was gone and the room was rather empty, except for an oppressive feeling in the Force. The pod began to open and he tensed, gasping in fear as the black armoured figure appeared. Vader.

 

“You are in no danger son of Skywalker.” Vader spoke, breaking the silence.

 

“You killed Obi-Wan, you killed my Father.” Luke stated shakily, so why wouldn’t the monster kill him?

 

“What is your name child?” he fought back his anger, Obi-Wan had told him his Father was dead?

 

Luke licked his lips nervously, he already knew he was a Skywalker, would the rest really matter? “Luke Skywalker.” He finally answered and Vader nodded.

 

“I did not kill your Father. I am your Father, Luke.”

 

Luke froze, eyes wide. He wanted to scream denial but the Force wrapped around him whispering and he knew it was true. “Why?” he choked out.

 

“Why what young one?”

 

“Why did you kill him? Why did you leave me?”

 

“I did not know you lived son, I was told you and your mother were dead.” He kept his anger at Kenobi buried deep behind his shields, not wanting to frighten his son. The Emperor would demand he turn or die but he did not want to make his son fear him. “As for Kenobi, as an enemy of the Empire his fate was always to be death.”

 

“And me?” Luke asked, keeping a healthy distance between them.

 

“You are my son and heir, third in line to the throne young one. You will have the best education available, anything you could want or need.”

 

“What if I don’t want that?” Luke demanded and Vader stood, approaching him slowly even as he lowered his shields, finding the thread he had never noticed before, gently reaching across it to his son. Luke gasped as their minds touched softly.

 

_“You are my son Luke and one day, together, we shall be powerful enough to destroy the Emperor. Take your place at my side and we can make a better Galaxy for all.”_ He called across the bond and Luke stared at him with wide eyes. He reached out to lay his hand on the boy’s shoulder gently.

 

_“I don’t want to turn.”_

 

_“The Dark Side is powerful but for now your studies can progress without such things.”_

_“I….”_ Luke’s confusion was broadcast wildly as his shields shattered, he felt so lost and alone. “What was her name?” he finally whispered and Vader’s hand tightened slightly on his shoulder.

 

“Her name was Padmé Naberrie, she took the name Amidala as Queen of the Naboo and then later Senator.” Vader held his hand out and a holo flew into it which he then offered the boy. For the first-time Luke looked down at an image of his mother in awe.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

“She was.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Palpatine stared down at the two approaching figures, taking in the way the boy pressed closer to Lord Vader. He could feel the child's fear of him and it made him smile. So, the son of Skywalker had survived all those years ago. Clever of Kenobi to make it seem as if the child had died with the mother. It was a pity he never would have turned; he would have made a powerful Sith. But what to do about the boy, he was young enough to be malleable and easily turned. It was obvious he hadn’t had much training yet. The Rule of Two said he should be killed but Vader was not the man he had once been. The child would live, for now, and he would choose the stronger as his Apprentice when the time came. Vader could have the boy as he wished, it would save him from the more tedious training. When the time came, one of them would die and the other would serve him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bail closed his eyes in grief, blocking out the sight on the Holonet. The only way this could happen would be for Obi-Wan to be dead. He would have defended the boy with his life. Now Luke stood dressed in Imperial finery with Darth Vader behind him, a hand on his shoulder, the new Imperial family reunited after the dastardly Jedi had torn them apart. Now Leia was their only hope but what could she do against them with no training? Where was Master Yoda when they so desperately needed him. He could contact Fulcrum but would she abandon the fight to train his daughter? And could they do so secretly or would that bring Vader to their door? Either way he had to send out the word to all Rebel cells that General Kenobi was dead.   


,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood in front of the elaborate mausoleum, half of him wanting to turn and run back to the shuttle and re-join his Father in orbit. Vader had refused to step foot on the planet and Luke didn’t blame him. He hadn’t known her and was finding this hard enough. He fidgeted with the cuffs on his shirt before finally forcing himself forward and up the stairs, into the cool dim light of his Mother’s tomb. He looked around, taking in the fresh flowers and beautiful stained glass windows before eventually making himself look down at the sarcophagus. He reached out a trembling hand to touch the cold stone. “Mother.” He whispered, feeling tears wet his face. He placed the bouquet he had brought before walking away. The planet was beautiful, peaceful, even with the massive garrison. He could feel it, most of the people had simply given up hope of ever being free of their one-time Senator turned Emperor.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader watched with pride as his son held his own against four training droids, as graceful as his mother had been. He may lack the sheer physical power Vader had once had but he made up for it with speed and agility. For now, the Emperor was keeping his distance and allowing him to train his son, but how long would that last? The Rule of Two made having Luke here dangerous. Which of them would the Emperor prefer as his apprentice? And how would he attempt to drive them apart? Luke had yet to touch the Dark Side at all, he shone so brightly in the Light Side that it almost physically hurt to be near him at times. Perhaps he had never been the Chosen One at all, perhaps it was always meant to be Luke. Finally, the dance ended and Luke powered down the training blade he used. Soon it would be time for him to face the caves of Ilum and make his own saber.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke writhed not he floor under the powerful assault, barely able to breath as the Dark Side poured into him through the Emperor. Vader stood at his Masters side and watched as his son was tortured by the powerful lightning, able to remember his own pain when Dooku had attacked him like that. It was not something used on him as it interfered too much with his life support systems, but now Palpatine had a new victim to take his temper out on in such a manner. Finally, it ended and Luke lay limp on the floor. “Get up.” The Emperor commanded and slowly the child rolled over and then pushed up to hands and knees. “Next time do better boy.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Darth Vader was doing something everyone hated, paperwork. But there was a purpose to it at least. He was combing through the records, looking for very specific things. If his son was to be given a command then he would ensure he had the best men, even if it meant transferring some men from his own 501st. He’d managed to scrape together some of the survivors from the 212th which had been surprising but then came the biggest shock of all. CC-2224, currently assigned to the garrison on Tatooine, and had been for several years. Cody was still alive, he hadn’t expected that at all, he knew the suicide rate amongst the command level troops in the months after Order 66. They had no choice but to obey it when it had been given but obviously no thought had been given to how it would affect them over time. Had Cody known he was on the same planet as his one-time General? Had Kenobi known?

 

He put the paperwork through to transfer the man, the 212th would live again, this time under the command of his son and it needed its commander back as well. Having clones near his son was risky, they still had the chips after all, should Palpatine decide to kill Luke all he had to do was order a clone to do it. But he still remembered the years fighting side by side with them and had done his best for them since, even if there wasn’t a lot he could don. His Master had taken their names from them while he healed from Kenobi’s treachery, had taken away their personalised armour, everything. He had worked in secret with his men, giving them their names back at least in the privacy of the barracks, Luke could give that same right back to those in his squad.

 

Luke was young to be given command like this, he was just fifteen. Ahsoka had been younger when she joined them but she had served under him, Luke would not have that. It was why he needed a strong second in command like Cody had been, if anything of that man still existed within the Stormtrooper the clone had been made into. It felt wrong giving his son an infantry battalion rather than a naval one, Luke’s skills as a pilot rivalled his own already, but it had been the Emperors command and it would be good experience for the boy to spend time away from the cockpit. So much had come up lately to remind him of the past he had buried and it hurt but he used that pain to fuel his rage. He would not let pain control his actions. All of this was necessary to prepare for killing his Master one day. With his son and loyal troops at his side it could be done, once the boy had grown.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“CC-2224 reporting as ordered Sir.” He saluted crisply, standing at attention in the office doorway.

 

“At ease trooper, close the door and then sit.” Luke answered, staring at the white armour. So, this was the man that had stood at Obi-Wan’s side for years during the Clone War. He waited until he was seated and then looked down at the information on his screen. “Six years at the Tatooine Garrison, before that Coruscant and the Clone Wars. Remove your helmet.”

 

He obeyed, placing it beside his feet before looking up to meet the General’s eyes. Skywalker, he knew that name, it made him think of things best forgotten.

 

“Commander Cody of the 212th under General Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Luke stated, keeping eye contact and he saw the glimmer of surprise and sadness in dark eyes. He still looked much like the picture of him from the wars, older yes, but still fit, with only a scar on his face marring what Luke could see. “You failed to kill him under Order 66.”

 

He wanted to argue that he had done his duty, he had fired on the General with the others and then sent out search parties for his body, what more could he have done? He was a good soldier; he had obeyed his Emperor’s every command.

 

“Did you know he lived on Tatooine?” Luke asked softly and saw the brief look of shock, so Cody hadn’t known. “If you had succeeded that day Commander I might not be here. Obi-Wan took me to Tatooine to be raised by relatives, he lived in the Wastelands as a crazy old hermit to watch over me, until the Empire got too close. Do you want to know how he died?”

 

“Sir, a soldier has no wants.”

 

“You did once Cody. You’ve been transferred to be my Commander, like you were to him. Your name is yours again.” Luke answered and was met by a lost look in the other man’s eyes. He stood and moved around the desk to crouch in front of his Commander, taking his hands. “Obi-Wan died defending me in battle, he died a good, clean death. He told me about you once, how you always had his back and I’m asking you to do that for me.” He reached out with the Force, soothing the clone and Cody swallowed hard.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It took months of careful planning and juggling to move all the clone troops serving under Luke’s new command through the two medics. But after six long months they were almost done and Vader was pleased. His Master would never be able to order those men to turn on his son as they had the Jedi. It had been easy enough to find ways to hide or disguise their new scars, no one wanted the Emperor finding out about the removal of the chip after all.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke forced himself to take a deep breath even as he gripped the bar tightly, jaw locked to hold back a scream of agony as the whip fell again and again. It was his punishment for failing to kill or capture all members of a small rebel cell and he would take it. It wasn’t the first-time Sidious had him punished for doing what he felt was right. He always took the blame for failed missions, doing his duty in protecting his men. He would not let the Emperor destroy his work with them. What hurt more than the lashes was the fact the fossil made his Father administer the punishment. He kept his eyes shut and tried to keep his body relaxed, not wanting to make this worse for either of them. In this room, he couldn’t use the Force to take away the pain or reach his Father, something he hated.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke looked down at the tactical display, frowning. Cody stood at his side, helmet removed as he too studied the display. “They’re dug in deep General.”

 

“Too deep, like they knew we were coming.” He agreed.

 

“A mole?”

 

“Possible, or….” Luke fell silent, eyes closed. “A Force sensitive.” He stated and Cody nodded. “I will handle them. Deploy the men here and here.”

 

“Yes sir.” Cody left and Luke sighed, he was not looking forward to this at all. He touched his lightsaber briefly before going to done the partial armour he wore in battle at the insistence of his Father and Cody. The older man had changed a lot since their first meeting in his small office, he was more like the man Obi-Wan had told him of now and he was happy that his Commander had managed to reclaim so much. The other clones among his battalion were also slowly remembering who they once were and were happy to serve General Skywalker’s son.

 

Making landfall was easy, getting into the rebel base wasn’t but finally, Luke was stalking the halls, senses at full as he searched for the other Force user only to duck back and ignite his blade as a lightsaber nearly took him across the stomach. He blocked the next blow and then his eyes widened in shock. “You’re Ahsoka Tano.” He breathed and she stepped back, white blades held at the ready even as he backed away. “I don’t want to fight you.”

 

She snorted. “Yeah right.”

 

“Do you know who I am?” he asked curious as to how much she knew. He knew Rebel Command had to know he was Skywalker’s son but did they know the truth about his father?

 

“Luke Skywalker, my Master’s son. Vader’s son.” She snarled and Luke nodded.

 

“So why would I want you dead?”

 

“Because you’re a Sith like your Father.” She spat before releasing her anger into the Force.

 

Luke just shook his head. “This base is done, just go.”

 

“You expect me to believe you’d let me go.”

 

He shrugged even as he saw an older man move up behind her and then his eyes widened in surprise as he realised the man was a clone, though far older looking than any he had seen. “You’re Rex, aren’t you?” he asked even as he felt his own Commander move up beside him.

 

“The base is secure Sir.”

 

“Thank you Cody.” He answered absently and saw the other two react to the name even as Cody’s helmet tilted to show he was staring at them. “Leave Ahsoka, take your men with you and go.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you matter to him. Let’s go Cody.” They turned and walked away, leaving behind two very confused people.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke marched through the halls of the Senate building, using all his training to hide his annoyance and boredom. He detested politics, give him a ship or even a training day with his battalion any day, but the Emperor had commanded not only his presence but his Fathers as well in attending the first day of the Senate for the year. It was the day new Senators were sworn in and there were quite a few this year. He tugged at his short cape as he walked, making sure it was in the right position. Dressed head to toe in black, his lightsaber at his belt and with brilliant blue eyes and dark blonde hair that curled ever so slightly where it met his collar he had been named the Galaxy's most eligible bachelor as soon as he’d come of marriageable age, something he detested. He had no time for marriage or ‘love’. Maybe once, as a shy young moisture farmer he had dreamed of such things but those dreams had been left behind with his childhood when Kenobi had spirited him away from the farm. He despised the old man’s weakness and his attempts to keep him from his Father, but in the deepest corner of his mind where not even the Emperor could find it a small part of him missed the old man, he hadn’t been affectionate but he had done his best for a scared boy. He missed his Aunt and Uncle even more, discreet enquiries had shown they were still alive and on the farm, at least, Kenobi running with him had spared them.

 

Luke strode into the Throne Room and took his place on the lowest stair, cool blue eyes roaming over the crowd of senators, aides, droids and guards. Seconds later he felt his Father’s presence as Darth Vader strode into the room, standing just above his son. The room fell silent until the only noise was that of Vader’s breathing and it was then that the Emperor entered the room, everyone instantly dropping to one knee before him. He bid them all rise as he took his seat and Luke prepared himself for hours of boredom, falling into a light meditation until he received a mental nudge from his Father to pay attention. At least the crowd had thinned some, he forced himself to pay attention and memorise names and faces.

 

Then two figures approached the Throne, he recognised the man easily, Viceroy Bail Organa, now ex-Senator of Alderaan. Next to him was a slender figure clothed in pure white, dark hair done up in elaborate braids, she curtsied to the three of them and then glanced up and brown met blue for a minute. She was stunning.

 

Vader glanced at his son, feeling a spike in his attention and he would have chuckled if he could. A pity the Organa’s were suspected of Rebel sympathies, she would make a stunning consort for Luke otherwise. He felt the reaction between them as their eyes met and was forced to push back at the memories it evoked of happier times. Looking at her was like looking back twenty years into the past, to a time when he had been happy. How could she look so much like Her? He knew the girl was adopted, was it possible her mother had been a Handmaiden? Sabé was the most likely candidate, she had looked the most like his angel and had gone missing around that time.

 

The Emperor noticed all three reactions and was pleased. Perhaps the girl could drive a wedge between Father and Son where all else had failed, even having Vader beat the boy with a whip in punishment hadn’t broken their bond. If only his own men had found the boy first, he could have ensured they hated each other. He had considered killing the boy but he was too useful for that. The way things were, he would soon be elevated to head of the Army, as Vader was head of the Navy. He was powerful, potentially more powerful than himself or Vader at his prime. He would make a good replacement for the cyborg when he outlived his usefulness or failed to kill Sidious. His reluctance in certain areas could be overcome with time he was sure and then he would have the apprentice he should have, if not for Kenobi’s actions on Mustafar. Yes, young Princess Leia could prove very useful if things were handled carefully. Her physical similarities to another Senator could also be used and such a young girl, only barely seventeen, would be easy enough to manipulate.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke tossed his cape aside and then sat on his bed to pull his boots off before removing his lightsaber from his belt. He held it in his hands, gently rolling the hilt between his hands as he stared at it. It wasn’t his Father’s old blue blade. This one he had built himself after a trip to the caves of Ilum for a crystal fully in tune to him. He’d been fifteen and terrified of the frozen planet, so different to the deserts of his childhood. When he had returned, he had thought the Emperor was going to kill him when the saber revealed not a red blade but a deep burnt orange colour. Instead he’d received a beating at the hand of some droids much to his surprise. He’d received the best education possible since being brought into the Imperial family, had anything money could buy but he knew how shaky his position was, the Rule of Two meant one of them should have died by now. He knew the Emperor wanted to ensure a rift between Father and Son to encourage one to kill the other, but despite everything there was no way Luke could ever imagine killing his own Father, not after having longed to know him all his life. He knew he wasn’t the Sith the Emperor wanted him to be, oh he hated the old fossil with everything he had, despised most of the Court and Admiralty but…. he loved his Father, loved his Aunt and Uncle and had cared for Kenobi.

 

And now there was Princess Leia Organa, the new Senator. She was beautiful, he could sense her fiery strength and stubbornness and he wanted her. She would be an incredible Empress should he ever take the throne. He set his lightsaber aside and lay back on his massive bed, arms beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling, daydreaming. He knew Organa was suspect but perhaps his daughter could be swayed to the Empire, a different Empire than this one. He knew his Father agreed with several of his view towards how Sidious ruled. Without him the could abolish slavery, keep the Military under control and from simply cowing populations, there was so much they could do. The Alliance wouldn’t like it but maybe they could be made to see it was a better option than Sidious’ rule or the Republic that had failed its people so badly. He would have to tread carefully and work slowly but he believed he could bring her to see things his way, coax her to his side in all things.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sat at her dressing table, slowly taking her hair down with still shaking fingers. Her Father had warned her what it was like to be in the Emperors presence but she still hadn’t realised just how bad it was. It was like a heavy weight pressing against her mind, her very being, and commanding her to submit. It had scared her but….it had lifted some when she had glanced at the young Prince, met his blue eyes. He was the same age as her and very handsome and it made her wonder just how much choice he had. She’d heard talk of the ice prince with cold eyes but the gaze that had met hers had been warm, not cold. She ran her brush through her hair and then braided it before going to lay in bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep to dream of warm blue eyes and a soft smile.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Be wary my son.”

 

Luke looked over at where his Father was going over reports from the fleet. “Father?”

 

“The young Senator is more than she appears.” He looked up to meet his sons’ eyes.

 

“Alderaan is suspected of Rebel ties, I know Father. But perhaps those ties could be used through her?” He suggested as he moved to put his breakfast dishes in the sink.

 

_“How?”_ Vader sent over their bond.

 

_“We want something different, as do they. Use them to help bring down the Emperor and then either dispose of them once done or bring them into the new government.”_ Luke suggested. It was an interesting proposition and one that should be considered at least so he nodded at the child who grinned.

 

“She is intelligent and good looking.” He admitted out loud.

 

“All good qualities in a bride and potential mother to your children.” Vader agreed.

 

“Wanting to be a grandfather so soon?” Luke grinned and Vader shook his head.

 

“Not this soon son.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Senator Organa.”

 

The unfamiliar voice had her stopping to look around only to have to fight down nervousness as she spotted the man walking towards her. He was dressed in the uniform of a General today, instead of the formal black he had been at her introduction and if anything, it made him more intimidating. She dropped into a curtesy even as he bowed slightly to her before gently taking her hand and kissing the back. “General Skywalker.” She greeted him, she had not expected to have to interact with any of the Imperial family, not this soon.

  
“How are you settling in Princess?” He asked and she made herself smile at him. If only he wasn’t a true Imperial but her heart still fluttered slightly at the attention.

 

“Well, thank you Milord.”

 

“If you want to be formal my military rank if fine. Otherwise my name is Luke.” He offered. His position was…. Confusing. Technically his formal title was Prince as he was third in line to the throne but no one called his Father Prince so it did make things a little weird. Using General made it easier all around. She nodded and he offered his arm and she slowly slipped hers through his, letting him lead them. She looked around curiously, not recognising where they were going until they reached a door and he entered a code, leading her through a hallway and into another code locked building. She mentally went over the map and bit back a gasp, they were in the Imperial Residence! Why had he brought her here? Her heart began to race and he slowed. “Relax Princess, you are under my protection.” He smiled and then led her to another door which he opened and released her arm.

 

She took a hesitant step forward and then gasped in disbelief. It was a garden! “It’s beautiful.” He walked beside her as she looked around before guiding her to a bench. “I never imagined….”

 

“Father had it commissioned shortly after he found me. He thought I should be exposed to greenery after growing up in a desert or on a ship. It’s modelled on the gardens of the Palace of Theed on Naboo.”

 

“Why those ones?”

 

Luke smiled sadly. “Because of my mother, she was Queen of Naboo when they met and she loved the Palace gardens.”

 

“Your Mother?” There had never been so much as a rumour as to his mother, not to mention his name didn’t even match his Father’s. She’d heard of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, a hero of the Republic so why did his son call Darth Vader Father?

 

“You have a lot of questions.” He commented and she frowned, she was too well trained for her expression to betrayed her. “The Force is powerful and can show many things.” He lifted his hand and two apples drifted over from a tree. He took one and gave the other to her. She took a bite after he did and smiled at the flavour. “My mother was Queen Amidala.” He answered her question and her eyes went wide.

 

“Senator Amidala? She’s my inspiration. If I could be half the Senator she was….”

 

“I’m sure you will be.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“General, Lord Vader commands you contact him.” A lieutenant offered and Luke nodded.

 

“See to it I am not disturbed.” He ordered before walking to the nearest communications room and sealing himself in. He stepped onto the holotransmitter and bowed as his Father appeared before him. “Father.”

 

“Luke.” He could feel the affection through their bond. “What do you know of a man named Galen Erso?”

 

Luke thought over the name, it was familiar but not terrible so. “A scientist I believe, works under Director Krennic. I don’t know what they are working on.”

 

“No one but the Emperor and Tarkin knows. See what you can find out, but be careful.”

 

“Always.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Three days after their garden tour an invitation to the Imperial Opera was delivered. Bail took one look and was instantly wary but Leia just accepted it and smiled at him. “Leia…”

 

“This is what we need, isn’t it Father? If I can get close to General Skywalker, then how many lives might it save?”

 

“He’s dangerous.”

 

“So am I. I promise, I won’t take any risks. I do know how to be careful.”

 

“Against anyone but that family you are dangerous. But he can use the Force, just like his Father. You have no defence against that.”

 

“Trust me Father.” She pleaded and he sighed but nodded.

 

“I need to return to Alderaan tomorrow. I’ll give your love to your Mother and Aunts.”

 

“I love you Father; I’ll write all the time.” She promised before leaving to pick out a suitable gown.

 

The Opera led to dinner at one of the best restaurants and then a trip half way around the planet to a zoological preserve, one of the very few green places on the city covered planet. They found it easy to talk and both enjoyed the time away from duty. They didn’t meet up too regularly as she had Senate sessions and he was often away with his troops but as time passed they grew closer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What is it Bail?” Breha watched her husband pace, she hadn’t seen him like this since official word of Obi-Wan’s death had reached them.

 

“We have to tell her the truth Breha. Before they do something, they cannot undo.”

 

“Do you really think she will just fall into his bed? She knows better.”

 

“You’ve seen the pictures of her on his arm. Yes, we have gotten some intel from this but it’s not worth the risk.”

 

“Leia would never agree to marry an Imperial, let alone Vader’s son. Come Bail, calm yourself.” She took his hands in her and smiled at him. What would they do if they learnt who Leia’s birth parents were? But the likelihood of that ever happening was very slim.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Father?”

 

“I have been given access to Krennic’s program, the files are waiting at my other residence.” Vader answered as they walked towards his shuttle.

 

“That bad?” Luke managed an impish smile and felt a burst of affectionate annoyance.

 

_“it appears so.”_

_“Then we need to move soon.”_

_“Agreed. I believe it is time you settled down with a wife.”_

_“Understood. Be careful.”_

_“You are at greater risk here with the Emperor my son. Stay safe.”_ He nodded to his son before boarding his shuttle and heading to his residence on Mustafar, he needed to spend time there where he had access to more medical aide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia had to admit the Senate was nothing like she had hoped. Yes, her Father had warned her but this was an utter disappointment, not to mention boring. They had no power to actually do anything. She felt someone move into her pod and sit beside her, she glanced over expecting Winter or one of her aide, instead she was surprise to see Luke, dressed once again in black. “What are you doing here?” She whispered, well away from the pickups, not wanting her question broadcast.

 

“I could feel your boredom from the Residence. Not what you were expecting is it?” he asked just as softly and she gave in, shaking her head. “The Emperor hoards power, holding it close and tight. The senate is nothing more than a figurehead now.”

 

“And I suppose you believe that to be good?”

 

“Hardly. I have no more love for the fossil than you.” He had made sure to smother all listening devices using the Force before admitting that and he felt her start in surprise. He reached over and clasped her hand gently. “Not all serve because they want to.” He lifted her hand to gently kiss the back and she swallowed nervously.

 

“You shouldn’t say things like that.” She hissed and he smiled.

 

“No one can hear us, I made sure of it.”

 

“If that’s so then why do you serve? Why has no one arrested or disposed of him?”

 

“He is a Dark Lord of the Sith Leia, he is not so easily killed. The Jedi tried and failed.” She had been told that by her Father in secret, hearing it from an heir to the empire, hearing the slight fear in his voice, made it all the more real.

 

“Why are you telling me this? What do you want from me?” she demanded. Almost two years of spending time together when able and she still didn’t know what he wanted from her, other than company willing to talk back to him.

 

“Not here Princess. While you do me the honour of joining me aboard the Avenger tonight for dinner?” he smiled at her and she nodded regally, they had never dined together in privacy before, always they had eaten in restaurants.

 

“Very well.”

 

“I will send a shuttle for you.” He stood, bowed and slipped away as silently as he had appeared.  What was she doing? Agreeing to have dinner alone with him? But what choice did she really have? To turn him down could prove very dangerous. His interest in her didn’t seem to have anything to do with the Alliance at least.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stood in front of the mirror as her aides finished her hair. She had forgone Senatorial white exchange for a dress of soft blue that fell to the floor in gentle waves, a belt of silver at her waist. The sleeves fell to the floor and the neckline was a little daring but still showed nothing inappropriate. Her jewellery was silver to compliment the belt, tasteful and elegant. Her hair was also styled differently, much of it left loose to fall about her like a cloak. Another aide stepped in and curtseyed. “The shuttle has arrived Princess.”

 

Leia nodded and stepped away from the window to wrap her cloak around her shoulders before walking from her dressing room, through the halls to the landing pad where an Imperial shuttle awaited. There she found a single Stormtrooper waiting but his helmet had been removed and he bowed to her.

 

“Good evening Your Highness, I am Commander Cody. General Skywalker sent me to escort you.”

 

“Thank you Commander.” She smiled as he took her arm and led her to the shuttle and ensured she was safely seated and secure before he moved to pilot the ship into orbit. They soon docked and he led her through the Star Destroyer only to stop at a set of doors and bowed again.

 

“Have a good evening, I will escort you home once you are done.”

 

She nodded and walked up to the doors, they opened at her approach and she walked inside to find a large room with rather comfortable furnishing considering they were on a military vessel. There was a table for two set and decorated near the windows, and it was there she spotted him as he watched her from the shadows. He moved forward and she smiled slightly at seeing him in something other than black or a uniform. His pants were still black but his shirt was the colour of a clear summers day on Alderaan. She curtseyed even as he took her hand and bowed over it, kissing the back. “Welcome aboard Your Highness.” The formal greeting startled her a little as they usually left titles aside.

 

“Thank you for the invitation Prince Luke.” She allowed him to guide her to a seat. “This looks wonderful.”

 

“The benefits of being in orbit of Imperial Centre, better food then when with the fleet.” He chuckled and she smiled as he sat opposite her. He served the food and some light wine and they began to eat. “You asked me earlier what I want from you, I think it is time to answer your questions. These quarters have been scanned many times by people I trust as well as myself, they are clean so we may speak plainly.”

 

“Then what do you want Luke?”

 

“Many things.” He admitted before taking a sip. “You should know that your Father and therefore yourself are suspected of Alliance sympathies at least.”

 

Leia fought the urge to tense at that announcement, she was unarmed and while she could fight hand to hand his lightsaber was in view on a nearby table. “I am a loyal servant of the Empire.” She raised her head and he sighed.

 

“I thought we were speaking plainly Leia?” He stood and went to retrieve a datapad from another table and carried it over, handing it to her. Leia took it and scanned over the contents, eyes going wide as she scanned through the documents.

 

“What?”

 

“A copy of every piece of legislation my mother was a signatory to. I doubt it’s a complete list but much was erased after the Emperors’ rise to power. It is a gift.”

 

“Thank you. I’ve never been able to find much.”

 

“The beauty of a very high security clearance as well as Father’s habit of collecting anything with her name.” He retook his seat and met her eyes. “I know you are with the Rebellion and that is part of the reason I approached you.” He retook his seat and reached out to gently take her hand. “I have no love for the Emperor, neither does my Father. Removing him from the Throne will not bring back the Republic, all it will do is cause infighting. Between Father and I, we have the support of most of the troops but there are those loyal to people such as Tarkin.”

 

“Maybe killing him won’t fix things but it would be a start.”

 

“And a necessary step. The Court… most of them haven’t had an independent thought in years.”

 

“He controls them?” She gasped in shock, pulling back.

 

“Through the Dark Side of the Force, yes.”

 

“And you use it too?”

 

“When you’re given the choice of turn or die as a child it doesn’t seem like much of a choice.” He admitted softly and she reached across to take his hand, making him start slightly. This could all be a big trap but it didn't feel like it and she always trusted her feelings. “One of us will take the Throne to help the transition. It will take time to shift back to a democratic form of government but it should happen within a generation if done right.”

 

“You want the Rebellion to support your Father’s claim to the Throne? It won’t happen, too many see him as the face of the atrocities they have suffered.” She warranted him and Luke sighed, running a hand through his hair, why did it have to be him?

 

“And me?”

 

“You’ve had a hand in a few defeats but you aren’t known for cruelty or excessive use of force. You would be more acceptable but only in the understanding of not starting up your own dynasty to inherit.”

 

“Leia I don’t want the throne, neither does Father. We’re military men, not politicians. I’d need someone at my side to help ensure I didn’t make a mess of things.”

 

“I’m sure the Alliance would be willing to help there.”

 

“I’m not looking for their help.” He fell silent as dessert was served.

 

“Then who?”

 

“You.” He took a bite of the delicious cake and then looked her straight in the eye.

 

“Me?” She hadn’t seen this coming at all. “You’ve been courting me all this time.” She whispered in shock, why hadn’t she seen that?

 

“Yes. You are beautiful, highly intelligent and you are obviously well trained in politics. Surely you realised that coming to Imperial Centre would lead to such things?”

 

“No, I didn’t. Most Imperial men want pretty wives on their arm but not brains.”

 

“I’m not most Imperials.”

 

“You want to marry me.” Were her hands shaking?

 

Luke stood and retrieved a box, a jewellery box. He placed it in her hand and then lifted the lid to reveal a stunning necklace of gold and silver. “It was my Mother’s; I think she’d like you to have it.”

 

Leia was stunned into silence. Of all the reasons he had called her to his ship, a marriage proposal was not one she had imagined. He was handsome, no denying it. Smart and knew how to fight, all things that she looked for in a future husband. But she had never imagined marrying into the Imperial Family! What would the Alliance say? She would have to give them his offer, would they accept him on the Throne if she was by his side, guiding him? Could she trust this, any of it? He shifted to gently hold one of her hands and she stared into warm blue eyes, feeling something from him…. sincerity, hope, attraction…. She took a deep breath and then twisted in her chair, giving him access so that he could place the necklace around her neck. She shivered as his hands lifted the mass of her hair aside and then gently brushed her skin as he slipped the necklace on and did up the clasp. He offered her a hand and she stood, looking up at him and he smiled at her.

 

“It looks perfect.” He whispered and she smiled back. She would marry him, for the Republic and for herself. He leant down slightly, they were close in height thankfully, and his lips brushed hers softly. “It’s getting late, Cody will escort you home.” He whispered.

 

“What happens now?”

 

“We speak to our parents. We will not be able to warn you in advance of when we plan to attack so you should be ready to move quickly once we do. The Emperor leaves tomorrow for a tour of several important bases, it will have to wait until he returns. We can announce our engagement while he is gone though, say in five days? My Father will have returned by then and it will be better to have him make the announcement.”

 

“Five days then. I hope I can find an appropriate dress in time.” She teased and he laughed.

 

“Try to wear something in blue.” He led her to the door and Cody snapped to attention even as Luke bowed and kissed her hand. “Look after her Cody, she is the future Lady Skywalker.”

 

“Of course Sir.” Cody hid a smile, happy for his General at the news. He escorted the Princess back to the hanger.

 

“General.”

 

“Yes Captain?” Luke turned to see Captain Needa approaching.

 

“Forgive the late hour sir but we have had word from the Imperial Palace, the Emperor commands your presence.”

 

This was not good timing. “Very well. Inform him I will come at once.” He returned to his quarters to change into his uniform, lightsaber at his side before he went to his personal fighter and used it to return planet side, rather than a shuttle. He walked into the Palace, head held high. He entered the Throne Room and knelt before the Emperor. “You summoned me Master.” There was no warning, just a wave of agony.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cody grabbed her arm as Leia swayed dangerously. “My Lady?” He called in alarm even as she clung to his arm.

 

“Luke.” She whispered, eyes wide.

 

“Princess?”

 

“Luke’s in trouble….so much pain.” She bit her lip, fighting back tears even as Cody activated his comlink to try and raise his General before contacting the ship to find out where he was. What he learnt was not good.

 

“The General was summoned by the Emperor, Princess. There is nothing we can do.”

 

“Then take me to the Palace, Commander. I won’t leave him.”

 

“General Skywalker ordered me to protect you, taking you to the Emperor would be disobeying that order.”

 

“If we don’t go Luke may die.”

 

Cody was torn, he had to protect her but he couldn’t lose another General. He still dreamt of seeing Obi-Wan fall from the cliffs, the dreams were better since learning the fall hadn’t killed him but he still hated them. The thought of abandoning this General, the one who had done so much for them…. He called out to the pilot to change course for the Palace. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He muttered and then watched as she went to the weapons locker and grabbed a blaster, shaking his head. She checked it over expertly and then looked at him, one eyebrow arching and he sighed. “General’s going to kill me.” Soon they landed and Cody made sure she stayed behind him as there moved inside. “Any idea where?”

 

“Throne room.” She answered tightly and he lead the way up. They heard the screams before they reached the room and broke into a run. Cody shoved the massive door open and then froze at the sight of Luke writhing on the black floor, screaming in agony. Leia didn’t hesitate, didn’t think, she brought the blaster up and fired. They watched in shock as the Emperor was hit high on the left, sending him flying off the stairs to land with a very loud thud. Leia ran to Luke while Cody covered her before moving to check the Emperor, finding the man still breathing.

 

Cody stared down into yellow eyes before raising his own weapon and firing, ending the reign of Emperor Palpatine. “For my General and brothers.” He whispered before returning to where Leia knelt beside Luke, his head cradled in her lap, tears falling down her cheeks. “Princess?” He called in alarm, had they been too late? Leia slowly gripped Luke’s arm and raised it into view and Cody felt like throwing up for the first time at the sight of an injury. His General’s hand was gone, severed at the wrist by what he knew was a lightsaber blow.

 

“The Emperor?”

 

“Dead Princess.”

 

“Is the crew of the Avenger trustworthy?”

 

“Fully loyal to the General.” He answered even as he dug out the limited medical supplies he carried in his armour, giving Luke a shot of pain relief before wrapping the stump.

 

“Then tell them to have a medic standing by and get the shuttle closer. Can we keep this death quiet for a while?”

 

“No one comes to the Palace unless summoned, but his guards can’t be far.”

 

She hesitated and then pulled out her second com and activated it, speaking quietly and quickly. “The Palace will soon be under Alliance control; they’ll keep the guards quiet until either Vader returns or Luke is on his feet.”

 

Cody nodded and then moved to lift his General, he was lighter than he looked. They quickly returned to the shuttle and made for orbit.

 

“Eadu…Krennic…” Luke groaned and Leia tried to sooth him.

 

“It’s alright Luke, you’re safe.”  


“Stop…. go…Eadu.” His head thrashed weakly and she looked to Cody who frowned but then turned to the pilot.

 

“Informs the ship to set course for Eadu and leave once we’re aboard.”

 

“Yes Commander.”

 

They soon docked with the Avenger to find the medics waiting for them. Leia followed them to the medical bay while Cody went to speak with Captain Needa.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vader pursued the documents he had finally gained access to, dread and anger building as he read over the project Krennic, Erso and Tarkin were involved in. And his Master agreed? Such a thing was an affront to the Force. He stood and prepared to enter the bacta tank for a soak he was overdue for. He allowed the machines to do their work, removing the suit and prosthetic limbs before lifting him into the tank. He had barely settled when terror, agony and helplessness flooded his link with his son. He instantly reached for him but he couldn’t get past the pain so he commanded the tank drained and waited impatiently to be returned to the prison of his suite. Whoever had harmed his child would pay.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Viceroy Organa!” Bail turned from his conversation with Mon Mothma to see a private running over.

 

“What is it?” They were all on edge over the mission to Jedha.

 

“Word from Imperial Centre sir. The Emperor is dead and the Palace is under our control.”

 

“What? How?” He asked in shock and fear for his daughter.

 

“Princess Organa called our people in to take control of the Palace, the Emperor was already dead and she was seen leaving with an injured General Skywalker as well as a single Stormtrooper.”

 

“Most likely his Commander.” Mon Mothma commented.

 

“She ordered them to allow no word of the Emperor’s death to reach the rest of the Empire.”

 

“It makes sense, as soon as word breaks there will be chaos.” Bail agreed but what had she been doing there? Had Skywalker killed the Emperor? Turned to their side? Leia would never betray them. Did this make the current mission worthless? Should they call Captain Andor back?

 

“According to intelligence reports the Avenger has left orbit of Imperial Centre, possibly to seek outside medical aid for the General.”

 

“Speak of this to no one until we know more.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Bail turned to Mon Mothma. “I will return to Alderaan in case Leia needs me publicly.”

 

“Of course, be careful my friend.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Rex caught Ahsoka as she stumbled. “What is it?” he asked and she frowned.

 

“Something has happened, something big.”

 

“We better head back in then. I’ll pack up.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sat by his side as Luke floated unconscious within the bacta tank. She glanced over as the door opened and admitted Cody who moved to watch his general. “The medics say he’ll heal. They’ve begun work on a prosthetic for once he’s out of the tank.”

 

“Did they say how long he’ll be submerged? Our ETA is two days and we have no idea why we’re going to Eadu.”

 

“He should be out by then. They said there was a lot of nerve damage.”

 

“Force lightning isn’t pretty.”

 

“You’ve seen it before.” She tucked a leg under her, glad for the white medic tunic and pants she’d been given in place of her gown.

 

“During the war, it was a favourite attack of Count Dooku. Never saw it kill anyone.” He attempted to reassure her and she smiled at him. They remained in silence until the medics returned to remove Luke from the tank and take him to surgery. Finally, after twenty-two hours Luke was awake and with a temporary prosthetic attached.

 

Leia moved quickly to his side and kissed him gently, something that surprised but pleased Luke. “I’ll be alright.” He promised, taking her hand in his. “How did you find me?”

 

“I don’t know…. I just knew you needed us.” She smiled softly at him. “The Emperor is dead, I shot him.” She shot a look at Cody, if it got out that he had done it then he could be in trouble. But a distraught fiancé killing the man to protect her intended would be looked on with sympathy. “I had some Alliance people take control of the Palace to keep it quiet until you recovered or your Father returned.”

 

“Good. Though I’m not sure what to get you as a wedding gift to compare to the one you have given me.”

 

“Sir, we’re two hours out from Eadu, what are your orders?” Cody knew why the Princess was taking responsibility and was amazed she’d do that for him.

 

“Eadu….” Luke frowned, trying to remember why he had set course for the planet. All it held was a research station. He reached into the Force slowly, exposure to Force Lightning always affected his abilities but he felt it, a chance to change the future for the better. “Imperial and Rebel forces are converging there; we need to calm it down. Leia, can you contact whatever ships are here and get them to stand down?”

 

“I can try, it depends who gave the orders.” Her Father was the real power in the Alliance, not her.

 

“Alright, I will deal with the Imperial Forces….and Director Krennic.” He shifted on the bed and Leia leant in to kiss his cheek.

 

“Rest Luke, there’s nothing we can do till we arrive.”

 

Luke nodded and settled down on the bed, closing his eyes. He reached for his Father and was hit by a wave of relief and protective rage. He let him see what had happened and felt his shock over the Emperors death. He gave him their destination and Vader agreed with his actions while letting him know he would return to Imperial Centre to begin paving the way for his son to take the Throne. Once they finished he settled into a healing meditation for the remainder of the voyage. Once they were due to arrive he got up and dressed in black, for this he was not acting as General but heir to the Empire.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Excellent news, Galen. The battle station is complete. You must be very proud.” Director Krennic called as the other man approached his shuttle.

 

“Proud as I can be, Krennic.”

 

“Gather your engineers, I have an announcement.”

 

Galen nodded and moved back to call his men forward where they lined up in front of the director, all hoping for a reward for their hard work.

 

“Is that all of them?”

 

“Yes.” Galen moved to stand at his side.

 

“Gentlemen. One of you betrayed the Empire. One of you has conspired with a pilot to send messages to the Rebellion. And I urge that traitor step forward.” Krennic commanded and the engineers shivered in the rain, exchanging glances. Who was the traitor? “Very well, I'll consider it a group effort, then.” He motioned his men forward. “Ready!”

 

“No. No, please.” Galen looked to Krennic.

 

“Aim...and...”

 

“No, no.” Galen moved to stand between them.

 

“fire!”

 

“Stop! Stop! Krennic, stop. It was me. It was me. They have nothing to do with it. Spare them.” He begged and Krennic moved to strike him, sending Galen to his knees.

 

“Fire!” he men opened fire, killing the engineers. He knelt in front of his one-time friend.

 

“How do I know the weapon is complete? Let me share with you some details...”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Cassian. Cassian, can you hear me?”

 

“I'm here. You got it working.”

 

“Affirmative yes, although we have a problem! There's an Alliance squadron approaching. Clear the area!”

 

“No. No, no, no! Tell them to hold up! Jyn's on that platform!” Cassian yelled even as he got up and began running.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Jedha. Saw Gerrera. His band of fanatics. Their Holy City. The last reminder of the Jedi. Gone.” He counted off and Galen glared at him.

 

“You'll never win.”

 

“Now where have I heard that before?”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Relay from Captain Andor.”’ A communications Private called, gaining attention. “General. Captain Andor requesting a delay on squadron support. Alliance forces onsite. Please confirm.”

 

“Get the squadron leader on, get him on now!”

 

“They're already engaged, sir.” He answered in dread.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Avenger appeared in orbit around Eadu and immediately picked up the squadron of X-Wings heading for the installation. “You’re up Leia.”

 

She nodded and moved to lean over one of the communications stations, sending her codes as well as the order to fall back. They began trading codes as she tried to make them back off while the squadron leader was very suspicious.

 

“Open a landing bay for them Captain and prepare my shuttle.”

 

“At once My Lord.”

 

They waited with bated breath but finally the squadron emerged from the gloom of the planet and flew towards the star destroyer, shields up but no one fired on them and no tie fighters appeared. They landed and the leader left his ship to find Princess Leia waiting for them.

 

“Princess?” Wedge Antilles asked cautiously.

 

“Get your men comfortable Lieutenant. Rooms are being prepared for them in pilot territory.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“The war is over; the Emperor is dead.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Sir!”

 

What is it?” Krennic demanded, looking away from Galen.

 

“Your shuttle is being ordered to clear the platform, Prince Luke is inbound.”

 

“What is he doing here?”

 

“All he said was for you to stand down sir.”

 

“Fine, tell the shuttle to take off. Get him up.” He ordered and Galen was pulled up.

 

Cassian came up behind Jyn and watched in confusion as the expected strike never came and Krennic’s shuttle left. Seconds later a sleeker model landed and a figure known to all emerged, what was Skywalker doing here?

 

“Papa.” Jyn whispered and the Prince’s head turned to them, making her gasp.

 

Luke looked over, feeling the rebels nearby by. He waved his men forward and they surrounded Krennic’s.

 

“To what do we owe the pleasure My Lord?” Krennic asked and Luke stared at him coldly.

 

“Director Krennic you are hereby under arrest.”

 

“On whose authority?”

 

“Mine.” Luke nodded and his men soon had the others under control.

 

“The Emperor will hear of this!”

 

“You are behind the times Director, Emperor Palpatine is dead.” He stated. “Take him away.” He was dragged away and Luke approached the scientist. “Are you injured Erso?”

 

“No….”

 

“You can come out now, I give you my word you will not be harmed.” Luke called and Galen turned to look at where he was.

 

Jyn pulled free of Cassian and stood, throwing herself at her father. “Papa!” She cried.

 

Galen caught her, eyes widening at her cry. “Stardust?” She nodded and he hugged her tight.

 

Cassian slowly stood and Luke nodded at him. “I am sure you are confused but Princess Leia can explain if you would accompany us Captain?” He spotted the rank insignia.

 

“Why should we believe you?”

 

“Because she killed the Emperor to save my life.” He lifted his arm, revealing the metallic prosthetic, he would get a lifelike one once it had been made to his bodies specifications. “The war is over Captain.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Luke’s shuttle landed in the hanger it was a lot fuller than it had been. Krennic and his men were taken to the brig. Leia and Wedge walked in and over to Cassian while Jyn stayed at her father’s side. And then Luke staggered, hand going to his chest.

 

“Luke!” Leia rushed to his side even as Cody ran over as well. “Luke?”

 

“Something’s happened….” He whispered. “Millions of voices cried out in pain and were silenced.”

 

Cody lifted his wrist com. “Captain Needa, send word to the Fleet that there has been a planetary size catastrophe somewhere and we need to find where.”

 

“Understood Commander. Is the General alright?”

 

“He’ll be fine.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wedge kept an eye on his guys and the other newly arrived rebels, glad they were alive and that he hadn’t ended up firing at where they had been. Things had picked up since Skywalker had half collapsed and it didn’t take a genius to realise something had gone wrong. He didn’t know what to think, he had never thought to be aboard a star destroyer as anything other than a prisoner and yet here he was lounging in the officer’s mess. He looked up as Captain Andor approached. “Sir.”

 

“Your men?”

 

“We’re fine sir. It’s a bit odd with all the imperial grey but there’s been no trouble. I’m glad command was wrong and your team is alive.”

 

“Thanks for not shooting at us.” Cassian returned. “Do you think this is on the up and up?”

 

“Princess said the Emperor’s dead, she killed him to save General Skywalker. The war being over? I don’t know. I mean doesn’t; that put Vader on the Throne?”

 

“My Father has no interest in ruling.” They both nearly jumped as Luke waked over, back in military uniform. “Don’t worry, there is a plan, even if it has been greatly accelerated.”

 

“Oh?” Cassian stared at him in suspicion.

 

“I will be taking the Throne with Leia at my side, we are engaged to be married. This gives both sides someone in control they trust. Over time we will begin moving the government back to a democracy until hopefully we can step down.”

 

“You’re giving up the Empire?”

 

Luke chuckled. “I never wanted any of this. I grew up on a farm gentlemen. I am a military man, not a politician. Are the X-Wings as good at handling as they look?” He asked and they began trading the usual pilot stories.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia sobbed in Luke’s arms as they stared at the debris field where Alderaan should be. “Tarkin will pay for this Leia, I promise.” Luke whispered even as the crew remained in stunned silence. Another star destroyer appeared and Luke knew it was the Devastator, Vader’s current flagship. He felt his Father’s shock and rage over the destroyed planet.

 

“Communications coming in from the Devastator General.”

 

Luke handed Leia off to Cody before moving to the communications area. “Father.” He greeted.

 

“How is the Princess?”

 

“In shock and grieving. How did this happen?”

 

“The weapon Krennic and Tarkin have been working on. It is a planet killer.”

 

“I’ll ask Erso what he knows about it and if the plans are at Scarif. Tarkin must be stopped before any other planets suffer the same fate.”

 

“Agreed. The Palace is still on lockdown and I ensured the Senate will be kept busy until we return.”

 

Luke nodded. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Question Erso and then set course for Scarif if that is where the plans are. Use whatever means needed to get answers from Krennic as well. The fleet is scattered, searching for the weapon but ordered not to engage. We will join them in the search until you send word. May the Force Be With You My Son.”

 

“May the Force Be With You Father.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Avenger’s tie fighters were backed up by a squadron of X-Wings as they flew towards the massive battle station. They’d been given the chance to surrender and had chosen to fight. Thanks to the plans and Erso they knew exactly how to take the station out, the tie fighters covering the rebel fighters as they went for the trench.

 

“How do you stand it?” Leia asked Cody as they watched the dogfight.

 

“Letting him go out there? I know the best pilots available are watching his back. But it never gets easier.” He admitted.

 

“Direct hit!”

 

Galen held his daughters hand and watched as the station he had helped create exploded, relaxing as he realised the threat was gone.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia moved to where the leadership of the Alliance stood, being hugged tight by General Dondonna and then Mon Mothma. “I am so sorry Princess.” He whispered and she nodded.

 

“Are you alright Leia?” Mon Mothma asked and she smiled shakily.

 

“I will be. Come, meet Luke.” She pulled the older woman over to where Luke stood with Cody and some of his men.

 

“Prince Luke, this is Senator Mon Mothma.”

 

Luke bowed to her. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you Senator. Welcome back to Coruscant.”

 

“Thank you Your Highness.” She answered warily. They had been offered peace, something they desperately needed and wanted, she just wasn’t sure that it wasn’t a trap.

 

“I’m sure we’ll be spending a lot of time together as Leia works to help dismantle the empire.”

 

“You are really willing to step down?”

 

“When there is a government ready to take my place, yes.”

 

While they talked two figures approached the menacing figure of Darth Vader who turned to stare at them. “Luke told me you lived.” He spoke first. “I was glad to hear that. You have taken care of her Captain?”

                                                 

“Always have, always will.” Rex answered.

 

“Luke is well trained but could use more varied sparing partners.” He told her, almost hesitantly and Ahsoka stared at the man her Master had become.

 

“If he’s anything like you he needs someone to keep him out of trouble.” She stated and felt a burst of amusement from him.

 

“Of course.” And with that it was decided they would stay.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia stared at her reflection and fought the urge to cry. Her Father should be here to stand at her side and hand her over to her husband. Why hadn’t he stayed at the base? Why had he returned to Alderaan? She took a deep, calming breath, not wanting tears to ruin the light makeup. She turned from the mirror and left her room for the last time, her belongings had already been moved to Luke’s wing of the Residence. They would have a short Honeymoon on Naboo and then return to be crowned Emperor and Empress. She stepped into the speeder and smiled and waved brightly for all those who were watching. They arrived at the Palace and she was helped out, hearing the cheers from the crowds as she walked towards the massive entry way into the Palace. Finally, she reached the throne room and the doors opened to reveal the aisle and at its end the empty new double thrones. Standing on the stairs was Luke, with Cody at his side. Vader stood above them to perform the ceremony. On one side were those loyal to Luke and Vader, on the other side was the Alliance Leadership as well as those they had taken aboard at Eadu. She took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle.

 

Luke stared in awe at the vision of beauty in white silk and lace that floated down the aisle towards him. “Breath.” Cody whispered and Luke sucked in a breath. The dress was styled loosely on the gown his own mother had worn to her wedding and Leia looked more beautiful than ever in it. He took her hand when she reached him and they smiled at each other before turning to face Vader.

 

Dondonna watched the girl he saw as a niece as she took young Skywalkers' hand, finally feeling good about this wedding. He had been concerned for her but seeing the way the young Prince looked at her helped ease those worries. There was no faking that sort of emption, he only wished his friend was there to see his daughter married.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia smiled as she stared out over the lakes from the balcony. Luke watched her and for a second his vision wavered and he saw another dark-haired woman, a tall young man at her side and he knew it was a vision of his parents staying in this exact house. He shook it off and moved to wrap his arms around her waist. Leia leant back into him and smiled up at him. “I love you.” She whispered and he smiled back at her, leaning down to kiss her.

 

“I love you too Princess.” They stared out at the sunset for a while before heading inside for dinner. “The results arrived.” He commented and she nodded. Vader had brought up how much she looked like his dead wife and that had caused some worry, she was the same age as Luke after all. Was it possible Padme had given birth to twins? Her DNA wasn’t on record so she’d given a sample and now the young couple lived in fear for their relationship. Now they would know.

 

“Will you open it?” she asked and Luke nodded, opening the message. Leia saw the instant the relaxed. “Luke?”

 

“We’re not related.” He assured her, grinning. “We should have been raised as friends though. Your mother was my mother’s handmaiden after all. Father was right, Sabé was your mother.”

 

“My father?”

 

“Do you really want to know?” He asked, feeling sad and she nodded.

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” How could the man have abandoned his daughter to watch over him?

 

“Oh.”

 

“Leia it’s possible he didn’t know.”

 

“I didn’t.” Luke’s heart lurched at the familiar voice even as Leia startled. They looked over to see a youngish man outlined in blue.

 

“Obi-Wan?” Luke questioned shakily and the ghost smiled sadly at him.

 

“Hello Luke.” He greeted before looking to Leia. “I never knew Sabé was pregnant Leia. Jedi were forbidden from attachments, we spent one night together during the war and then never saw each other again. If I had known about you I would have come for you. But you had a better life with Breha and Bail then I could have given you on Tatooine.” He explained sadly.

 

“Why haven’t I seen you?” Luke asked and Obi-Wan looked at him.

 

“The Emperor’s presence kept me away. And your own conflict didn’t help.” He answered and Luke looked away. “I am so proud of you Padawan. Even after everything you have gone through you are did not become a Sith. You have faltered at times but you have always stood again, stronger. It was your Light that brought your Father back from the brink of total Darkness.”

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

“No Luke. You were a lost child trying to survive. I am proud of both of you.” Obi-Wan smiled and faded away. He doubted Yoda would agree with him but could accept that neither of his Padawans were totally Light but were not evil either.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Leia took her seat beside her husband and stared out at the throne room. She was now Empress of the Galaxy, a title she had never imagined holding. She glanced at her husband to find Luke looking at her with a soft smile and she smiled back. Now the real work began, she had the political training Luke lacked to make this work. She swore that their children would live in a democracy that did its best for the people.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke walked into the Residence, exhausted and glad to be home. “Papa!” Two voices called and he knelt down to catch little Obi-Wan and Padme, hugging them close.

 

“Have you been good for your Mother?” he asked and the four-year olds nodded.

 

“Mummy has a surprise for you.” Padme tugged at him so he straightened up and followed them into the living room to find Leia working in the kitchen. She turned and his eyes widened at the sight of her slightly rounded stomach.

 

“Leia?”

 

“Welcome home beloved.” She moved closer and he pulled her in, kissing him. His flesh hand moved over her stomach, able to feel the life Force within.

 

“Another daughter.” He whispered in awe.

 

“Breha?” she asked and he nodded, it was a good name.

 

“I think you can give Leia a break between this one and any future children son.” Anakin smiled from where he was sitting and Luke grinned at him.

 

“Ahsoka and Rex back from their honeymoon yet?”

 

“Tomorrow. Their belongings have been moved into the empty wing already.” Anakin chuckled, the two didn’t know they were moving in yet. The medics had worked wonders when given free rein in helping his Father. The imposing suite was gone, his damaged organs replaced by cloned ones or internal implants. His prosthetics had been replaced, just like Luke’s, with realistic looking ones that actually had sensation. He was still head of the Imperial Navy while Luke had left Cody in charge of the Army, Cassian Andor had been made chief of Intelligence much to his shock but the one-time Rebels were being merged back into the main military. Change was slow but it was happening and they held hope they could step back before the children were adults. Life was never boring but neither of them would change a thing.

 

_The end._


End file.
